Barefoot Angel
by Jabberwocky The Wolf
Summary: Eve is swept away by Daring and playful Peter Pan. She should be head over heels... but she's not. Instead she falls for the one person she can't have. Hook's son, Excluded from Eton is kidnappped and brought to Neverland. Kinda Romeo and Juliet.
1. Eve

**Faith Trust and Pixie dust.**

**Wow, I've been having some serious case of writers block. AHHH! Anyway, enjoy and expect a lot of twists. And no I do NOT own Peter Pan, if I did; I would be incredibly rich and be making it A LOT better. Ok? And check out my profile for some more fanfics!**

Eve sat by her windowsill, staring dreamily up at a star that was floating gently around in the big black blanket of sky, watching as it sometimes hid behind clouds and then suddenly reappeared again. Eve wasn't a popular girl; neither was she a shy girl. She stood up for herself when she needed to. But she couldn't make any friends. They didn't really talk about everything other than…the new apps on their phones, or what their favourite celebrities are doing. They never talked about anything _interesting. She sighed._ She didn't know who her parent's were; neither did she want to know. They had left her obviously because they didn't want her. Big deal. Move on. But being in care wasn't easy. She was picked on regularly for having black hair and being called a Goth. She was small and fragile but when she spoke it sounded as if sleigh bells were ringing. She was always blushing if she did something wrong and kept to herself. _I don't need friends._ She thought. But deep inside she knew she did.

But behind all the torment was a girl who wished more than anything to leave this world and escape in to another. So as she stared up at the almost starless sky, she wished with all her heart that she could go somewhere, ANYWARE than stay here.

Peter Pan sailed easily through the sky of London; of course he always visited London. (And every time he visited, he grew a little, he had grown now to the age of 13) not to see Wendy though. How could he face her? Hook was right. She would have a kid. A life...

A husband

His whole Body shook with a sudden sharp jerk as a clock filled with rage exploded inside him. It was then he felt himself sinking. Down and down and down, and no matter how much he tried to think happy thoughts he couldn't. Too many thoughts of Husband's and Wendy were dragging him down with ragged hands. No matter how hard he tried to break free of these thought's he couldn't. As tears plunged down his face, he heard the boom of big Ben as its bell rang loud and clears like the crack of a bullet. Echoing off of the lonely dark street's of London. And slowly, as he landed in an alleyway, he felt Sleep welcome him with welcoming arms.

DONG!

"I WAS NOT ALEEP!" Snarled Peter as the roar of Big Ben wrenched him from a dreamless sleep. He blinked in the glare of the moon, it was still night. His body felt attached to the alley wall and he dragged himself off of it. He staggered upwards; he couldn't remember why he had been sad. That was the thing with Peter. He could never stay sad. That's why the lost boys stayed by him, and Why the Mermaids gazed in admiration at him. He looked at big Ben, but he couldn't read the time. In Neverland you didn't have to.

He flew with half a heart through the streets of London. Not sure what he was looking for. No, he did. Hope. Open windows. Kid's staring hopefully out of window's, gazing up at a starless sky.

Then he came across Eve.

A girl with an Open window, who was staring hopefully up at a starless sky. That was Eve. She drew away from the window. Her eyes tired from scouring the skies for an endless longing of hope. And Peter watched as silent as an angel as she clambered in to bed in her blue pyjamas and white socks. He waited. Nervous…? No way! He was Peter Pan! Girl's loved him.

Fearlessly but carefully, he unlatched the lock and crept in. Pictures of dragon's and fairies and Pirate ship's were taped wonkily on wall's, doodle's of monster's, or just scribbles were taped everywhere. Among piles of notebook's. Ragged and some dusty and falling apart, with their pages ripped frayed from being regularly read... Filled to bursting with notes on nature and plant's. Book's on stars and science lay on the floor, some half open, some shut firmly. The darkness of the room made him clumsy, and he stepped on a Lego brick. He gave a sharp wail of pain and fell face first on the purple carpet. A sickly Pain filled his head and blurred his vision. He let a groan escape his lips, and a girl with black hair and curious hazel eyes towered above him. Her face a picture of rage. Not his best entrance.

She hauled him up, and slammed him up against the wall and snarled. "Who are you? Were you looking through my notes?" At first Peter didn't know what to say. He found himself stuttering; "N-No!" Slowly, with eyes filled with suspicion, she put him down. "So who the hell are you?" Peter felt defiance crawl up inside him. He put his hand on his hips and said; "I am Peter Pan!" there was a silence as the cool night air swirled round them. Peter waited for her to say something like; "Peter Pan? The one and only child?" or "Oh Peter! You came back!"

The girl didn't say anything, but her eyes were full of scorn. "Pff, as if! I'm not stupid, Peter Pan doesn't exist. You're just some creepy guy from school who's come to poke fun out of me. NOW GET OUT!" Peter backed away but didn't leave. "I will not leave! Because I AM Peter Pan!" and with that, with no effort at all, he lifted himself off of the ground with all the grace of a hummingbird. The girl slowly crept up to Peter. This boy, dressed in vines and scarlet leaves, didn't look like the boy in the Disney cartoons. He had ragged longish hair, which was dark honey blond and pale blue eyes. His feet and hand's grubby and his skin lightly tanned. And the weird thing was, she certainly wasn't fascinated by him. Or swept off her feet by him. In fact, he was everything she expected him to be. "I-is it really you?" Peter grinned. The one and only. "Oh…" There was admiration in her voice as she peered carefully at the strangely dressed boy with caution. She stared at his feet, longing to fly… But…wait a minute. "Ok, where's Tinkerbell?" Eve demanded Peter shrugged. "Probably with Fireflyer I can call her if you want." He had no idea if Tinkerbell was going to come, it would certainly be a miracle if she did. Alas she had fallen deeply in love with Fireflyer, and of course eventually stopped sending Peter kisses hugs and dreams. But he threw back his head and hollered; "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" with gusto. And as if by magic, a giant ball of light burst from the sky, like a ball kicked out of heaven. Followed directly by a blazing ball of fire.

Eve stood completely gobsmacked at the sight before her. Real Fairies! Not fake, as real as the stars in the sky. It was Peter Pan! She felt a rush of excitement as Slowly she reached out a hand to touch his cheek. Real. All real. "It is you…" she breathed. Dreading this was all a dream. Then the group heard a crunching sound, and they turned round to see Fireflyer nibbling on a pen lid. "_What?_" snapped the fairy indignantly. _"I'm hungry ok?" _Eve's head tried to catch up with the moments that had just happened, everything she was taught had suddenly been questioned by a boy…with two fairies that claimed to be Peter Pan…

"Well I have decided!" Peter Pan announced. He jabbed a grubby finger at Eve. "YOU! Are to be my new mother!" he grinned smugly. Almost as if he expected to be applauded. But Eve just stood there with her arms crossed. "I don't think so. I'm not like Wendy and I can't tell stories or anything. Or cook or clean or do anything really. She drooped a little. Her dark hair falling delicately round her face. Her paleness made her look strange. Peter felt a little wary. Wendy was Rosy cheeked and had bright blue eyes. This girl was pale and dark haired. He regretted his decision.

Clutching the windowsill, with the harsh winter wind tugging at her nightclothes, leaving Goosebumps crawling up her pale arms, Eve wondered why she was doing this. It was a crazy Idea, there was a fine line between Sanity and insanity, and she was standing on it. "Trust me." Eve didn't dare look round but she felt Peter's breath hot on her neck. Her head felt dizzy and she had her eyes squeezed shut. One more step and she would spiral downwards in to the hard cold wet pavement below. She felt sweat drip down her forehead and her mouth run dry. Her stomach tightened and she felt a warm breeze on her face. Should she? She dared to open her eyes, staring back in to Peter's sea blue abyss. Gold dust blurred her vision and she let out a trembling hand. He grabbed it. "Trust me, I won't let you fall. Just hold on."

He pulled her close and Eve could feel herself slowly rise off the ground, she felt her breath snatched away as a sense of hope, fear, and excitement pumped through her. She was flying. The cold winter breeze swept the sweat from her forehead and she slowly let go of Peter's hand. A sense of weightlessness filled her heart and her vision cleared. She was just centimetres from her windowsill; she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. "I told you to trust me." Said Peter smugly. Eve could hardly breathe! Just minuets ago she was curled up in bed, dreading school the next day to suffer more torment. And just like that within a few minuets her life was completely transformed! A sparkling future of Eternal youth long summer days and adventure laid sprawled out in front of her. so off she flew, to Neverland. Where this trip would change her life forever.


	2. The Neverlands

The Neverlands

**Usually I wait until I get loads of reviews but I love this story so much I'm gonna keep writing it any way! Sorry about any grammar, I'll try my best. It irritates me too! I focus on spelling more. **** Mm I can't stop listening to the madness of king scar,( The lion king ) LOOK IT UP!It's so funny and addictive! I don't own Peter Pan. **

Eve could hardly breathe as she flew over the sleeping London underneath a starless sky, the cold wind brushing through her hair and her pale gold eyes shone with excitement, as they flew gracefully as birds, dipping and diving, the sweet smell of freshly mowed grass, wafted gently on the breeze, blades of grass whipped round her face. She felt the soft wind billowing through her clothes and hair, cooling the sweat on her forehead. She peered down at the people on the empty streets. Small as ants they scuttled in to their homes. Frightened sparrows fled from towering green trees and flapped off in to the horizon. All her life she wanted to be close to the stars, now it was happening. They were going higher and higher…soon they would be there….

She felt a burning heat near her face and she looked to her right. Fireflyer was flapping as hard as he could next to her. _"Oh I'm sooo hungry!"_ he whined. Tinkerbell flew up next to him. _"Oh Fireflyer you're ALWAYS hungry you greedy little thing!" _she gave him a playful nudge. And Peter rolled his eyes. "She's changed a lot since Fireflyer came round. She's no fun anymore!" Fireflyer lit up angrily. "_I think she's fun."_ He grumbled. Peter simply laughed.

His words were almost eaten up by the wind as they flew faster and faster, higher and higher…closer and closer towards a star, sparkling and twitching silently in the night. Getting bigger and bigger, soon they were higher than the clouds! Tufts of them got caught in their hair and they had to hold on tight to their shadows as they were suddenly lurched by an unnaturally pulling sensation, closer and closer towards the brightness and burning intensity of Neverland. Soon a white mist hung around them, and the wind's gentle whisper evolved in to a screaming roar, as the wind tried to knock them off course, and to a completely different star, or universe. They were thrown about like ragdoll's as they fought for balance, which is an incredibly hard thing to do if you're airborne. But soon the wind died down, and the brightness grew more and more faint until it had died away completely, leaving in its place a never-ending ocean, sparkling in the glare of the sunlight.

Eve, shaking slightly from the journey struggled to take in just exactly what had happened in the last (Or what it had seemed like to her) few seconds. She fought for words to describe how she felt, but only one word escaped her lips.

"Neverland!"

Neverland looked like Neverland should; lush green trees were smothered all around the island creating a thick mass of greenery, with small monkeys swinging from wonky vines, and distant roars of creatures unknown filled the air along with the cries of rainbow birds as they danced through the sky; swooping and swirling, as graceful as acrobats. The clouds floated lazily in the heat of the afternoon and the sky was as blue as a newborn baby's eyes. The ocean was filled with a whole array of fish, stingray's and clownfish, to little crabs perched peacefully on the rocks. But the sun, oh the sun blazed down peacefully, like a king watching over his kingdom. His rays reaching the two children and sending warm chill's down their backs.

The group dove down in to the thick undergrowth; to Eve everything was just a brown and green blur, she was too happy to take it in. as tree's reached out their crooked twisted arms and tried to pluck them from the air, but they just laughed and flew faster. Soon they came upon Peter's hideout. With the Wendy house reduced to rubble, Peter of course had to find a new place to stay. And soon, the troop came across it.

"A tree?" Said Eve in dismay. The group were standing in front of an unusually large tree, as thick as two elephants and as tall as a sky scraper. Really it looked like any other tree in the forest, nothing to really point it out. It was a miracle they had got here, but she knew Peter knew this forest like the back of his hand. Peter shook his head. "This is no tree, this is my Lair…" He wispe4rd something close to the bark of the tree, there was a rustling sound, and then a high pitched shriek of what sounded like a lever. A hole appeared in the tree, and Peter put a necklace with (What looked like) a gold coin through the hole. There was shuffling and the necklace was spat back out, and Peter put it safely in his pocket. "We all have our own passwords." Explained Peter. "And too be extra careful, we carry necklaces with gold coins on them." Tinkerbell piped up. "Yes But anyone can get a password and a necklace with a gold coin on it." Peter smiled. "But this isn't any old coin—" But before he could finish his sentence, there was a cracking sound, and I load clunk and suddenly, without warning, a massive hole opened up right under their feet! And they were plunged in to darkness.

**I know it's short, But Don't worry; the good stuff will be coming soon! I will update, it just might take a while…**


	3. Warren

Warren sat at his desk, Head in his hands, trying to figure out what was going on. Warren had grown up in care since his mum had died at birth. His dad had disappeared way before he ever came along. He had been brought up with no parents, no life, and no future. Put in care and forgotten about. Until he got a letter in the mail that he was being sent to Eton. Eton? Of all places they had to send a messed up 14 year old kid with an anger issue, Eton? A top notch school filled with snobs. Nobody knew where the hell the letter had come from, other than that it was from his dad who had already paid for the education. He had to go.

The worst thing was his temper. He had no idea where it came from, or its source…he only knew that once he was pushed…he went crazy. And when he finally calmed down, he hardly remembered a thing. It frightened everybody, but most of all…him. Every School he had gone to he had been expelled from. Whether it was from punching teachers, or causing fights (That were mostly provoked though always blamed on him.), his future looked bleak until the letter. It's so strange how a piece of paper can affect your life.

After a few days there, he made no friends, had been made to sit six detentions and was given extra homework on top. The lessons all day where the same, if you slouched, yelled out, back chatted the teacher or sneezed (Ok that's kinda exaggerating.) You were in detention. It was ridiculous! All the teachers were too arrogant to see past their own nose. All their university degrees seemed to have gone to their head. Every day was repetition. Repeating languages, geography, and history, he thought it would never end and he felt himself slowly becoming another face in the crowd; another pupil. He hated it. But then again he hated a lot of stuff. He hated war, he hated poverty, he hated this school, he hated his uniform, he hated his dad, but most of all he hated himself.

An anger rose deep within the core of his soul, making him grit his teeth, and clench his fists, until he thought he would explode, in a never-ending circle of hell. He wanted to scream, he wanted to claw at the walls, he wanted to get out of this stupid stuffy school, keeping him caged like an animal, a violent one at that. No matter how hard he tried, the lessons didn't make any sense; he had come in the middle of term, and everybody had already got in to their own group of friends, they all stared at him like some sort of freak. He had heard his name whispered too many times to count. All he wanted was t get out of there. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy in school, he had longish ragged hair and he was constantly being accused of being a hippy, he was quite tall and pale and his hair was jet black, it seemed to bounce round his head in curls or waves. He had thought about cutting it but decided against it, he had done it once and looked weird, not like him at all. His eyes were blue. Bright baby blue, he seemed to have a steely glare and some people found it hard to look him in the eye. He got used to people glancing away from him. He wondered if it was his mother's looks or his dad's.

The room he had been given was small and compact, it had a built in bathroom, a small television and a wardrobe with some Chester drawers. There was a small shelf with a few Collins dictionaries on it and some revision textbooks. The walls were painted dull grey and the curtains were pale white. It was probably the most boring room in the history of humanity. Why couldn't they make it a little more colourful? They certainly had the money…he asked the head if he could paint it but he said no. "Why?" He protested. "Well…It's fine the way it is, and anyway it wouldn't be fair on the rest of the children." Warren thought. "Can't they paint their rooms too?" But the head just sighed. "The cost would be too great." Oh yeah sure (!) they would probably have to give up their massive plasma screen TV's in the staff's bedrooms. He gave up after that.

"Westwood!" Barked his teacher, nobody knew his second name, so they gave him one. He hated that too, why couldn't they just call him Warren? He wasn't an adult yet! "Westwood Are you even listening?" Snapped Mr. Shepland, he was the strictest teacher in the school and everybody was on their toes around him.

"Yes Sir…"

"SPEAK UP LAD!"

"YES SIR!" Roared Warren, he felt the black anger finally rise from its hiding place and take over. Suffocating his senses and hauling him up from his chair. He suddenly felt the intense glare of everyone in the room. "You will sit Westwood." Said Mr. Shepland, His voice flat with grim frustration, "If you know what's good for you."

"Oh will I?" Sneered Warren, Marching up to him, his fist clenched his face a picture of determination. "You WILL SIT!" He bellowed. Warren then lost it. He got so angry that he hardly remembered what happened. All he knew was that Mr. Shepland went to hospital with numerous bruises and cuts to the face a broken arm and a black eye.

He remembered lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, a dull sense of realisation creeping in. Tears fogged his vision as he finally realised he had blown it; He would never get a job or a future, a family. Nobody cared about him any more. Why should they? They had all tried and failed, gone in happy and came out with a broken heart. Now he had blown it big time, Eton? Getting excluded from Eton was the end of the line; he was a lost case, a future filled with depression, alcohol and more anger. Then he got angry at himself. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to get so angry? These questions bounced round in his head, echoing its deadly chant over and over again. He clamped his hands round his ears and gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, the sound getting louder and louder. Great (!) so now he was going crazy, but when he opened his eyes he realised that the sound wasn't coming from inside his head, it was coming from outside his window! Before he could take another breath, His window was blown open, the pale white curtains billowing like hands, reaching out to grab him, as two shadowy figures leapt out of the mist, which had crawled in to his room, haunting the dark corners of his memory. The two figures came closer. Warren just stood there in shock, the figures were too far away to make them out, but all he remembered doing next was the sickening crunch as a baseball bat connected with his skull, and he was knocked unconscious.

Warren groaned. It felt like his head was swirling with water as he tried to lift it up. It felt like it weighed a million pounds as he sat up and tried to look through the dull black spots that invaded his eyesight. When the spots seemed to sink away he found himself lying on a red plush chair, with silk pillows and stiff cushions. The smell of smoke clung to everything and he felt it swirl round his head making him feel worse, he was in a cabin, there was red black and gold furniture everywhere, with a majestic black piano sulking in the corner, a desk with piles of maps, charts and plush notebooks, most dusty and untouched for years. A massive wardrobe sat tucked in the corner, with a rack filled with spotlessly shiny shoes next to it. Who ever had kidnapped him he was pretty vain as there were mirrors on almost every wall. Swords and awards for sport hung dusty on the walls. _Sporty and vain_ he thought. There was a massive bed in the middle of the room it was also red and gold, with plump fluffed out cushions placed carefully in order of size. Smallest to largest. Warren tried to move but he felt his whole body stiffen, not only because of the harsh unforgiving pain that coursed through his body every time he tried to breath, but with the realisation that there was a pistol sat smug and silent on the desk. He hadn't noticed it before, but the sight of it made him want to scream. It was then he realised that he was moving, only slightly…how could the room be moving? It was short up and down, and then it hit him. He was on a ship! Whoever had done this had taken him away from land; He couldn't get away now, unless… He heard the door creak and he shut his eyes, hoping to maybe eavesdrop.

He heard the shuffle of feet and breathing. One of them was tall, and walked upright and gracefully, the other rather short and shuffled nervously along the ground. Strangely he could tell even though his eyes where shut, but he felt their presence. "I knew this wasn't a good Idea Smee…" The voice was deep, smooth as silk and black as velvet. That must have been the taller man. His voice seemed to hold authority, he must be some sort of captain or something…

"Well what else were they going to do with him?" Yes that was the shorter person, they were both men, and his voice was rather high pitched but soothing. "I mean, excluded? From Eton? Oohh I don't think I can handle this…my own flesh and blood—"Flesh and Blood? What did he mean? Warren strained to resist the urge to open his eyes, a fist of anger started to develop somewhere in his head. His dad? Why didn't he contact him? Why didn't he send letters? Why didn't he come see him? These questions bounced round his head and he felt sick, his whole world was collapsing, he couldn't breath… He needed to get out, he needed air,

He gasped as he whirled up from the chair, staring the tall man in the eye, which whipped out his gun and pointed it to his forehead. You can never mistake the touch of a gun, and the smell and shadow of death it seems to carry with it. He felt the sweat pour from his head, and the whole room seemed to sway, the cold touch of the gun made him shiver all over, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to laugh, most of all he wanted to know what was going on. He shut his eyes, trying to escape the horror of the reality, but all he saw were the colours dancing behind his eyelids, taunting him. You can't stay in the darkness forever. He felt the coldness of the gun evaporate and he dared open his eyes. It was almost like looking in the mirror, Blue eyes just like his, the steely glare made it hard for him to not look away, a pale face, crimson lips, Dark curls that bounced round his neck. Warren couldn't breath let alone talk, but one word, one word escaped him;

"Dad?"

The man seemed to grimace at the word. His whole face twisted in shock. And the other man that was with him (Who was wearing a ragged grey T-shirt, and baggy trousers, his face seemed warm and smiley but now it was creased with fear and worry, he looked in his forty's and was rather short.) seemed to shuffle uncomfortably. The word seemed to bounce round the perfectly furnished room, echoing off the wall's ringing in their ears, like a bad smell it lingered in the air and it just wouldn't leave.

The tall man, coughed as if having something important to say. Authority seemed to radiate off of him, he was wearing a long blood red coat, with carefully embroidered gold round the edges. He had a belt with a sword dangling like a dead bird off of it. Next to a pistol. He stood tall, just like he imagined him to and his steely gaze was fixed intently on him. "I suppose your wondering why you're here…" Warren opened and shut his mouth like a goldfish, he tried to create words but they fell flat in his mouth, all he could do was nod dumbly. "Well to be honest, neither do I… you see, It's rather a long and complicated story… but the fact is, when I heard you had been excluded... from Eton…!" The man shook his head in disbelief. "I just couldn't believe it, and really there isn't anywhere else you can go…" Both men shifted uncomfortably the taller one glanced at the shorter one and he left. They were alone.

The taller man rubbed his neck and sighed. "Warren, I know this must be hard for you to take in, and I know it's all very sudden but…" He glanced round the room, not being able to look him in the eye. "Well the fact is, I'm your father." Warren blinked, tears threatened in his eyes and he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to think he would cry in front of him. His dad. A man who owned a pistol, a sword, and a long red coat. Warren opened his eyes to find the man looking worriedly at him. Then he saw it. The huge silver hook that the man wore on his right hand, it stared back at him. He glanced at the man again, leaned over, and threw up on his shoes.

That all happened two years ago and now fifteen Warren sat at his desk in his room (which he hated.) trying to find something to do. Two years ago he found out that his dad was Captain James Hook, the bloodthirsty pirate that crawled through Neverland in search of Peter Pan. He was in the beautiful Neverland and he wasn't even allowed to go and explore it. His "Dad" had given him strict instructions to never venture on dry land. "It's full of uneducated beasts, which'll eat you alive just for your shoes!, Savages, absolute savages." Warren knew this wasn't true, He had read the books and seen the films and he knew Neverland wasn't like that. So he devised a plan. He had been working on it since last year. He was going to find Peter Pan. He was getting out of here.

**Well there it is! My work of art which I have sweated over for the last few days! I can't tell you how much I have edited this, I deleted two pages of work because it sucked :P What do you think of Warren? Please give some helpful advice! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. The lost boys

**I'M SOO SORRY! I took waaay too long too update! I get really bad writers block, I can't tell you how much I've deleted of this. O.0 RAndR I don't own Peter Pan or I'd make it waaay cooler. :P This chapter is RUBBISH PLEASE BE KIND! Don't worry the exciting stuff will be coming up soon.**

Eve felt the wooden walls of the narrow tunnel as she spiralled effortlessly deeper in to the dark abyss. The last thing she heard was Peter's voice echoing; "But this isn't any old coin—" Faster and faster she was swept down a dark never ending tunnel. She didn't know where it lead, or what she might land in, but she knew she was going fast, too fast, so fast that she couldn't scream. Save your breath she ordered herself. You'll need to brace you're self. Then, the walls of the tunnel disappeared and she was thrust in to open air, dazzling white light burned her eyes and she felt herself land with a gentle thump on something soft.

Her eyes adjusted, she was in Peter's new 's den was based underneath a tree, so she figured it would be dark, but the place was well lit. With candle's and fireflies trapped in small jars, bed's lay in a neat line in the corner, but were unmade, and Feathers lay everywhere from last night's pillow fight. She had landed on a big mattress stuffed with either crow's or some other unknown bird's feathers. Wooden toys lay scattered on the ground and Splodges of paint or food were stuck to the walls. Numerous things like; clocks, Crocodile teeth, Mermaid skulls, blades, blankets, books. Sort of things you would find in a place like Neverland. Their was a Small Patch of leaves in the corner, which were woven together to create some sort of house or nest, The leaves were crisp and golden, and It looked about the size of a small bowl. Probably Tinkerbell's old house. Then she heard a faint shrieking sound, at first she thought it was a bird but when she listened closer, it sounded like a boy… PETER!

She leapt off the mattress just in time to see a flurry of Blond hair and tanned skin land with all the grace and dignity of an elephant. Peter blew a strand of hair off his face and grinned up at her. "Fun right?" Eve grinned. "If you like that sort of thing." The lost boys weren't anywhere in sight. Peter looked around, confused. "Where are they?" And with that All the lost boys came hurling themselves out of cupboards, drawers, under the beds and swarmed themselves around Eve, hurling questions at her, pulling her pyjamas, tugging her hair, the roar of excitement was too loud and Eve felt herself pulled pinched and dragged in all directions. "Silence!" Shrieked Peter. And it all stopped. The constant blur that surrounded her seemed to melt in to a small group of rugged, hyper boys. "Eve, these are the lost boys, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, Tootles, And the Twins."

Nibs was the tallest, but just a few inches shorter than Peter, His eyes sparkled with adventure and bravery and were sprinkled with hazel. He was wearing a Bear skin hat and had his face smothered with more war paint than the others. Curly was the largest of the group, and had more food on his face than most, he was wearing a Hat in the shape of cat ears, which slid this way and that on his light honey blond hair. And his eyes were deep amber and they had kindness in them. Slightly was very gawky, his limbs were long and he was rather hunched. He had soft Blue eyes and a large smile and was the thinnest of the group and looked as if he didn't eat much. But He was full of energy He was wearing a waistcoat made out of parrot feathers. Tootles had dark black hair and Black eyes. And had a Flute dangling from his neck. He looked like a deep thinker and Eve felt an immediate Liking to him. The twins, of course were Identical in every way imaginable. They often seemed to glance at each other and whisper secrets in each over's ears. They beamed up at her, they both wore identical sheepskin jackets and both had hazel eyes. Like a lot of the lost boys.

They all stared at her. Obviously expecting her to introduce herself. "I'm Eve." They grinned back at her. "Are you our new mother then?" Asked Curly. Peter glanced at her and Eve shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh…well…" She looked at their hopeful looks, and sighed. "I guess I am." They all cheered. And then to her amazement wound a blindfold tight round her eyes. "W-whoa! What are you doing?" Cried Eve. "It's a secret." Announced Peter. In a voice that couldn't be argued with. She stumbled her way across wooden toys and leaves until she felt herself out in the fresh air of Neverland again. Still in complete amazement, she felt two grubby hands take her by the wrist and drag her along the crunchy grass, she felt herself weaving in and out of trees before the warmth of people or children around her seemed to leave. "Peter? Curly? Nibs...?" She could no longer hear human company. She wrenched the blindfold from her eyes, and there, stood before her was a Wendy House.

It was the size of a small tree, just enough for her to squeeze in to. It was made with wood that was smothered in moss, and a little door with was made out of oak. Their was a door knocker which was made out of coral and it was decorated with small flowers that had began sprouting out of the door. Roses, geraniums, fox gloves…All the colours of the rainbow. The roof was carefully weaved out of wood with moss laid carefully over it. She looked round to see the lost boys. "H-How…?"

"Well we made it just In case Wendy came back, but it's yours now." Said Tootles.

Eve was stunned. It was amazing how a bunch of small boys could accomplish something like this. She laid her hand out to touch it, the soft moss was good enough to keep her warm through winter…and cool through summer. But, it's not like she could stay…could she?

"Well…I think it shouldn't be called the Wendy house. I think it should be called the Eve house instead." Said Eve. Peter nodded. "Then it's settled. You can stay in the Eve house, don't worry it's well hidden, and were not very far away." The Lost boys all said their good byes and made their way off. The sun had started to set and they wanted to create a map so they could bury their latest treasure hoard.

But Peter stayed behind and rummaged in his pockets. "Here you'll need this." He handed her a gold coin on some string. It was dented with age. "You'll need it to get in the hideout." Eve frowned. "But anyone can get in then, if they find out then all they need is the password and the coin then anyone can get in." Peter grinned. "Well we all have different passwords, not just one set one, and like I said this isn't any old coin." He looked round, peering over his shoulder to make sure any invisible enemies weren't watching. "This is the coin from the mermaid queen." Peter looked indeed very happy with himself. "These are the rarest coins in Neverland, their made by the queen herself, pure gold; you can't get them anywhere else in Neverland." Eve grinned. "Then how did you get them?" Peter scratched his neck and sighed. "Well her daughter strayed too close to the pirate ship and Hook held her ransom, and as always we had to come to the rescue." He had that arrogant grin on his face that Eve couldn't ignore. He had grown up with forever making the decisions and being the hero. He was as wild as the wind and there was no taming him. "You're passwords Eve, not an easy one to forget. See you tomorrow!" And with that he was gone. Eve looked up at the sky, which was streaked with pale orange and purple. The sun was setting and it would probably get cold round here at night. She went in to the Wendy house; it was well furnished, there was a mattress stuffed with bird's feathers, with a snow white blanket lay snugly on top. There was a candle too but no matches. She sighed and lay on the mattress. She pulled the blanket tighter as the cold wind started knocking at the door. She found her head filled with worries. _Do they know I'm gone? Do they care? Are the police after me? I should get some shoes; socks aren't too good for this sort of place…or pyjamas… _But the voices in her head calmed her, and she found herself being beckoned to the land of dreams with whispery fingers…

"What time is it?" Warren found himself asking Smee. They were on the main part of the Jolly Roger. The cold wind cooled the perspiration on his forehead, and the night sky was scattered with billions of stars, the moon sat like a white blob on an artist's canvas. Insects sang on the island and lights from the Indian's village lit up a patch of trees. The song of the night floated on the wind and he longed to explore. "Well I'm not sure master Warren. We don't allow, C-l-o-c-k-s. Here." He glanced round the ship nervously. Warren had defiantly not forgotten his "Fathers" Phobia of clocks. "What? CLOCKS?" Smee winced and there was a crashing from inside the cabin. Warren resisted the urge to laugh. Hook was so strict, It was like he hated the fact of having a son. Warren didn't care though, his plan would be in action tomorrow, and nothing could go wrong. He sighed and wandered over to the ship railing. He stared in awe at the island and wondered if there was any hope of getting back to the real world. _Were_ _they missing him? Had they called the police? Did they care? _Warren sighed and shook hishead. Of course they cared. It was their job. They were paid to look after the mess two people couldn't clean up. He started to make is way back to the cabin, but hissed violently when he tripped over his ridiculously long boots. His "Dad" Had insisted that he wore good old fashioned replicas of his clothes. Warren loathed the fact he looked anything like the creature that called itself his father. He opened the door to the cabin, taking one last look up at the star speckled sky and went to ready himself for the series of worries that ran through his sleep.

**I know, this is soo short, but I have a lot planned for the next chapter. :P  
**


	5. Escape

**N****o I'm pretty sure I'm not rich enough to own Peter Pan! (Yet…) Enjoy!**

Warren groaned, the clouds of sleep still drifted in his head and he tried to peel himself from the bed. He managed to crawl out of the warm dreamland he visited so often. And for half a second he panicked. Didn't know where he was, the he realised, he was in that dreamland. The ground beneath him bobbed gently up and down, and he glanced over at the large Bed that Hook slept in. He was in the same room as his dad's. He wasn't given his own room, there were none left. As much as he hated it he had no choice, Hook insisted on keeping an eye on him. He overheard him saying to Smee that he was; "Wild" And "Indecent" He obviously still lived in the dark ages. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, the warm sunshine soothing the aches and pains that constantly bothered him. Maybe it was stress…But he couldn't let this bother him. Today was the day, today was the day he escaped. An Indian's messenger bird had landed on the boat a few months earlier this had sparked an Idea that grew and grew and grew…and now it was complete. He was going to do it, it would be risky, but freedom was so close he could taste it…there were people to meet, adventures to have and he had wasted two years holed up in a stupid boat. He Glanced out of the window and his body filled with adrenaline. Staring at awe in the beautiful paradise that stretched before him.

Eve was strolling along the beautiful sandy beach that surrounded the outskirts of Neverland, the soft sand tickled her toes and she giggled as small creatures scuttled in and out of the sand, the crabs legs moving to and fro franticly, snapping their ridiculously long claws. The Sun floated up in the impossibly blue sky and a cluster of clouds hovered dangerously close over the long retired volcano that now loomed with grace and beauty over half the island. Like a king looking over his kingdom. The sea sang its endless lullaby and she breathed in the salty smell of the ocean. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. Almost as if by magic the sudden scream of a machine gun rattled through the air, birds shot in their thousands out of trees and they disappeared in to the darkening sky, the wind once gentle now became a howling scream that thundered in her ears persistent. The sky darkened to a solid black and Eve felt the ground beneath her collapse, just as a huge wave, the size of gods hand came crashing towards her.

She shot up in bed, sweat trailing from her forehead she felt her ragged gasps bounce round the room. The banging was still in her head, echoing…echoing…but no…It wasn't in her head…Someone was banging at the door! Violently at that. Eve grinned and sloped towards the door. She opened it and there stood Peter on the other side. With a grin that could make anyone forget their nightmares within a split second. And almost immediately Eve forgot all memory of the crashing waves and the thundering of machine guns and smiled back at Peter. "Ready?" He asked. Eve looked confused. "Ready for what?" "Were exploring, obviously, and who needs sleep anyway? It's boring." Eve grinned. "But I like sleeping, I'm good at it." Peter shrugged. A boy like him never worried about trivial things like sleeping and dreaming. It only wasted time, and although the boy had everlasting youth one thing he hated wasting was time. There were games to play and even more battles to fight. He grabbed Eve by the hand and almost effortlessly floated off the ground, Eve close behind.

They soared higher and higher until Neverland looked like a small map, they came to lie on a small cloud, and Eve felt all her troubles melt away. The beauty of the island and the thrill of being so high filled her with an electric excitement nothing else could compare to Peter glanced at her. "Were do you want to go first?" He grinned. Eve was spoilt for choice, Fish for seashells and crabs on the beach? Visit the Indians? Explore the volcano? Then she knew. "Can we go see the mermaids?" Peter beamed. "Sure, you'll love them! Wendy wanted to go see them first. She loved the mermaids, until they tried to drown her… I think they were jealous of her though!" They filled their heads with as many happy thoughts as they could muster, and leapt off the cloud, the wind hitting them full on in the face, whistling in their ears as the descended lower and lower towards the glittering lagoon, the dove through clouds, getting it caught in their hair and in their mouths. The dazzling water grew closer and closer, but right at the last possible minute, they swooped upwards, laughing and whooping like drunks. Birds cackled and roared past them, the smell of their rainbow feathers hinted peppermint and Eve breathed in the smell eagerly. They came to a landing on the soft grass. The sparkling lagoon was massive, and had rocks carefully placed in the middle, dragonflies breathed small coughs of fire lasting no more than a few seconds, and black shadows moved underneath the sparkling lavender blue water. Tall rocks surrounded the well hidden lagoon and eerie green and light blue sparkled through the thick trees that leaned dangerously close over the large pond, hiding it almost completely from existence. The sound of a waterfall's gentle lullaby floated on the cool afternoon breeze and the gentle smell of rosewater drifted in the air.

It's funny how something so beautiful can contain something so deadly.

"Be careful." Warned Peter. "Mermaids will drown anyone they can get their claws on." They crouched behind a rock, and waited. And waited, and waited. The sky started to grow dark and all that they could hear were their own excited breaths and the whisper of the trees, after crouching there for hours, they almost gave up hope, but then almost as if by magic, a head emerged from the lavender water. The mermaids hair was light coral blue, and her eyes were shimmering gray, she looked round cautiously, then, slowly she heaved herself out of the water and on to the grass, her tail was huge, it flapped about as if it had a mind of its own, it was a beautiful mahogany colour and it shimmered and glowed in the now evening sun. Flicking rainbow beads of water everywhere. She flicked her long blue hair over her shoulder, and began to sing.

It was like no other singing Eve had ever heard in her life, it was so sad and so lonely, without words she was expressing what was in her heart and she sang louder and longer. Her beautiful song filled her ears and soothed her, all those hours crouching behind a rock just waiting to get a glimpse…it had all been worth it. The dragonflies all seemed to pause and listen too; it was as if the whole of Neverland had stopped to hear this mermaid's song… "Stay here." Whispered Peter. And he slowly began to rise. He silently made his way towards the mermaid, as silent as a ghost he planted one careful foot after the other, the mermaid still blissfully unaware. "Peter!" Hissed Eve. "What do you think your doing?" But Peter wasn't listening. Closer and closer, he crept, at first Eve thought Peter would just tap her on the shoulder, but he did something much worse…much worse. He planted both hands on the mermaids back and shoved her in to the lagoon! Eve watched mouth agape as Dragonflies, now snapped out of their trance and hover round the area the mermaid had been pushed in.

Peter was howling with laughter and the mermaid re-emerged with a face of thunder. "What do you think you were—"Her voice was like a million fairies singing in harmony but her expression softened when she laid eyes on Peter. "Oh hello Peter, I didn't know you were listening in…." Peter beamed. "Hello Emily, where are your friends today? Gone hunting?" The mermaid fluttered her eyelashes and giggled; "Well yes…so I have you all to myself. Oh please tell me a story Peter! Please!" She pleaded. He grey eyes big with a very fake sort of joy. Eve decided she might as well reveal herself; the mermaid seemed pretty nice… so she got up and stood next to Peter. "Eve! I told you to stay there!" he shrieked. And as fast as summer lightning, the mermaid's expression changed and she glared at eve with upmost hatred. "What is that?" She sneered. Eve was shocked. How could something so pretty be so rude? "I'm Eve, Peter's friend." The mermaid looked horrified. "You can't be Peter's friend! I'm Peter's friend! Peter how could you bring another Wendy here?" Her eyes full of pain yet scorn at the girl who tried to steal Peter away from her. Peter looked like a deer caught in the headlights; he had to choose between a scary looking dark haired brownish goldish eyed girl and a mermaid he had known for years.

"Erm Sorry Emily." He mumbled. Eve was shocked, the mermaid was being mean to her yet he was apologizing to her? "That's ok." Said Emily, her face now a picture of sunlight. "I guess I just have to get rid of her." Suddenly, the mermaids face twisted in to a warped expression of disgust and she lunged at Eve, Her straight was amazing, she dragged Eve kicking and screaming in to the water.

The water was icy cold, it swirled round her as she felt the mermaids tight grip pull her deeper and deeper in to her watery grave. Lavender water swirled round her, blocking any source of air and she knew that she couldn't even open her mouth to scream, she had lead herself to her own death, how could something so beautiful and serene, become something so deadly?

Warren, now dressed in his ridiculous clothes had a bag packed with food, knives matches…anything he could need. All he needed to do was sneak out. But that was going to be easy. As soon as dusk fell, the crew start to go to bed, that's when there off guard. The door opened and the shadow of his dad walked in to the room. "Warren," His voice filled with mild surprise. "It's almost dark, you should be studying." Studying, all he ever did was study, since he was kicked out of Eton all his dad wanted him to do was study. "Knowledge is power." He said. It was easy or him to say, he was captain of a ship. Warren groaned. "I'll be working late tonight. So go to bed Early." Warren was horrified. "How late?" Hook shot him a cold glare. "None of your business." This was going to mess up his plan…His dad sometimes worked all night….

"But all you ever do is writing in that stupid diary! What do you write in that anyway?" Snarled Warren. Hook said nothing, his back to him. "Go to bed Warren." Warren was a little stunned. He hovered there, waiting for his dad to blow up, but nothing. Just an eerie silence. His dad had never been a patient man; one tiny thing would set him off. People usually crept round him in fear, always on their toes. But not today, not tonight… there was nothing he could do to change his mind. Warren growled and went to bed. He had to use plan B, he leaned over the side of his bed and stroked the cricket bat. He knew what he had to do.

Freezing water swarmed round her, wrapping Eve's body in a deadly cold blanket. The cold touch of the mermaids hands chilled her as she dragged her deeper and deeper into to a black starless abyss. Then suddenly there was another splash and Eve felt the sharp claws of the mermaid release her from her grip, she spun round and saw Peter, knife in hand swinging at Emily. Emily bared her teeth and hissed angrily, letting out a squeal of protest as Peter swung at her again. She swam off, her tail franticly swishing behind her. Eve fought for air, and struggled to swim to the surface, she had been under the freezing water for a while now and she had started to go numb. She broke through the icy surface, gasping as air rushed back in to her lungs and the sun dazzled her, bright lights and flickering dots passed her eyes, but then it came in to focus. And she saw Dragonflies dancing round her head, and the glare of the sun which had started to set. Peter emerged from the lavender water a few seconds later, flicking his golden hair out of his eyes. "You ok?" Eve shivered, still cold. She swam back to the soft grass and laid there, teeth chattering, nose red and shaking violently. "No." She said. "I'm not." Peter stood over her, silhouetted in the setting sunlight. "Come on, I'll take you to the Eve house." Eve slowly got up and tried to think happy thoughts, which is a hard thing to do when you're freezing cold and exhausted. But somehow she managed to slowly lift herself of the ground, the air was colder the higher she went, and by the time she got to the Eve house it was already dark, starts lay scattered in the sky, sparkling like diamonds in a rich black and velvet blue sky, but Eve hardly noticed. Her first day here had been a complete disaster, if she didn't belong here…were did she belong? "Goodnight Eve." Mumbled Peter. "Yeah…" Whispered Eve. The silence was almost unbearable. Peter sighed and started to walk away. "Peter…"

He turned.

"Yes?"

"Thanks anyway."

Peter grinned, a smile that could make anyone feel better, and that's just what it did. Eve felt warmth slowly start returning to her body and she smiled back and shut the door, Maybe she did belong here after all…

Midnight, Warren was on the edge of sleep, it beckoned him with warm hands but he knew he couldn't, it had to be tonight. He had been putting it off for so long that it was now or never. He crept slowly crept out of bed; he didn't get dressed in his pyjamas, there was no point, he had sneaked some cabin boy clothes from the laundry room. They always kept some spare. It was itchy and the trousers were baggy, and the T-shirt was thick but warm, he had no shoes but had his old trainers in his bag, good thing he hadn't grown much. He clutched the cricket bat tightly, was this a good idea? He crept slowly in to Hooks part of the cabin; his back was to him, scribbling furiously in his diary. The candlelight flickered and danced in its wick, casting creepy shadows that watched him cautiously from all corners. He felt the slow rhythmic bob of the oceans under his feet and knew this was it. Now. "He raised the cricket bat above his head and brought it down with a CRACK! On his "Dads" head. Hook fell foreword with a soft thump.

Oh no.

He had done it. He had actually done it, he could hardly believe it, and he had done the thing he had vowed to do for what seemed like forever. Now as his chance, he could almost taste the sweet fresh air of the Neverland Jungle as he slung his bag over his shoulder and carefully opened the door. It's amazing how loud everything gets when you're doing something like this, thankfully the crew had been drinking this night, and Warren had slipped in some extra strong Vodka in from his dad's cabinet. They would be out for hours. He crept over to the edge of the boat, a few moths later a messenger bird had landed on the railing. It had the mark of an Indian on it and that was what had sparked Warren's idea, he wrote a small note explaining his whole situation and tied it to the bird's ankle. The birds that belonged to the Indians always knew how to fly back home and knew the Indians kept and trained messenger birds and put a red mark on them so they could tell the difference between them and their rival's birds.

He had overheard his father say that the Indians were kind and hospitable, that how they were so easy to steal from. He had organized for some Indian boys to meet him on the beach; all he needed to do was get there. He opened up his bag and rummaged round until he found the knife he had packed, and started to cut away at the rope that tied the lifeboats to the side of the ship. The handle of the knife dug in to his hands and his hand and arm ached from sawing at the rope for so long, but after a few minuets, he felt the rope, snap, and the boat fell in to the ocean with a loud splash. Now it was a race against time, had someone heard him? Were they looking for him? He tried to block these thoughts out of his mind as he slung some rope round the mast and threw it over the edge, this was it. No turning back. He slowly and surely lowered himself down the rope, the rope rubbed against his already sore hands, but the sheer adrenaline that pulsed through him helped him block out the pain and he finally lowered himself in to the boat. He jumped on and the boat rocked violently, he wobbled but managed to keep his grip as the cold night air nipped at his skin, giving him Goosebumps. He was free! Well…almost. He had to get to the beach first. He sat down and picked up the oars. They were a lot heavier than he imagined them to be, he groaned with effort as he started to row, back and forth he worked out a rhythm, he slowly began to row his way towards the beach. The moon watched him as he breathed in the salty air, the wind rustled the forest tree and Warren found himself daydreaming about his new life in Neverland.

BANG!

A gunshot rang through the air, cutting through the peaceful night like butter and landing with a soft plop in the ocean inches away from Warren's boat. He dared glance back to see his dad, face of thunder holding his pistol and screaming; "WARREN!" But he knew he couldn't go back. Not now not ever. He turned his back and kept rowing. "Faster!" Screamed the wind. "FASTER!" Warren was almost at the beach, he could see the two Indian boys holding lanterns, waving. More bullets swept past him and each one sliced through the air with a deafening CRACK! But he knew he had to keep going…CRACK! Almost there! The Indian boys, both their faces smothered with dirt and wearing nothing but ragged white shirts, both smothered with grass stains. They were both identical either twins, or maybe it was a trick of the moonlight? Warren didn't want to think about it as he leapt out of his boat, the cold water licked at his feet and he dragged the boat to the sand, the Indian boys helping. All he could hear was the sigh of the ocean and his own ragged gasps thundering in his ears. The gunshots had stopped and he knew his father might come after him. But he didn't care. He was alive and he was free. And that was beautiful.


	6. Nice to meet you

**Hello everyone! Yes I'm not dead, but I think you will be pleased with the next instalment, Thanks for you reviews! They really cheer me up! And I don't own Peter pan…**

Eve yawned, her whole body ached from the mermaid encounter she could barely open her eyes. When she did, she found the Eve house bathed in golden sunlight, the song of the crickets and birds rang in the air and she breathed in the flowery scent. She couldn't stop herself grinning. A warm bubbly feeling of freedom rose in her heart and she couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face.

She yawned and staggered out of the Eve house, she didn't have a hairbrush or any spare clothes… She rubbed her eyes. She didn't know the time so she didn't know if it was morning, or afternoon. She didn't mind. She considered going to Peter's hideout…but thought against it. The last time he showed her around she almost drowned. Quietly she crept in the other direction, hoping not to wake the boys up, she staggered through the dense jungle...hoping to find the beach.

Prickly thorns cut at her feet and she hissed angrily as invisible bugs nipped at her skin. But she didn't care; she was almost numb to the pain… She was free as a bird and untamed and she laughed at the wind as it tried to claw her back. She lifted her head up to the flamed sky and crowed in triumph at her freedom…

Warren was exhausted. Last night had to the best and worst night of his life. He knew his dad would come after him, but he was free. Free to do whatever he wanted. He was inside a small tent, which had some hand sown rugs and a few candles but other than that it was empty; He had brought his bag with him with supplies in it, and his sword. He never forgot his sword, or his pocket knife. He didn't know what was lurking in the jungle…

He wasn't too sure what to do with himself. He didn't want to stay with the Indian's for the rest of his life, his dad would probably find him and he would probably be expected to do chores, and have "responsibilities." He Laughed. If only he could have seen himself two years ago. In a tropical paradise, living with Indians and bloodthirsty pirates on his tail, he grinned and crawled out of his tent. It was still quite early, the sun just peeking over the sleepy horizon and the sky was bleached with strips of red and orange. He breathed in the soft smell of blooming flowers, he looked around at the sleeping tribe, and half finished rugs lay unfinished on the floor. And the trees around them swayed gently in the wind. He made his way towards the beach, hoping to see the sunrise on his first day of freedom.

Eve had been trekking ages through the thick jungle to get to the beach, and she had finally found it, it was the sort of thing you'd think you would never see in your life but she was there! She breathed in the salty air, and the cool wind combed her hair, the sigh of the sea beckoned her and she could feel herself stepping out on to the golden sand, shimmering in the rising sunlight, the sky was splashed with streaks of blood red and pale orange, the sun reflected on the ocean and the waves clawed at the sand, nibbling mischievously at it's edges. There were thankfully no mermaids here and she felt her heart fill with relief.

She laughed and lay down on the cool sand, watching as the sun rose on another day, another dawn. She picked up a handful of sand and watched curiously as it ran though her fingertips, and she smiled gently as she saw a family of crabs scuttle out of their hiding place beneath the rocks, the urgent shriek of seagulls and rainbow birds as they dipped in and out of the sea picking out fish with their razor sharp beaks, greedy eyes glinting in the rising sun. She watched as the sun rose on the sleepy Neverland and she felt her eyelids drooping…and she drifted off in to a gentle sleep.

Warren scrambled over the rocks, his hand were scraped and cut…he could feel the blood running from his legs as he cut himself on jagged rocks… but he had made it, he watched as the sea stroked gently at the sand and the sun, rose in the burnt red sky. The smell of salt and the cry of birds filled the air. It reminded him of long ago trips to the beach when he was five. Searching for crabs, looking under rocks, building sandcastles… Wait! What was that? Movement on the beach, it looked like a body, sprawled out on the sand. Confused and with one hand on his sword, he went to investigate.

"That Damn boy!" snarled Hook, slamming his hook in to his old scratched desk in a burst of pure rage. His eyes flushed red, and his mouth turned in to a scowl. Smee, shaking slightly emerged from the door, "Captain…" Hook glared at him, eyes burning with pure hatred for his "son". "What?" He snarled, his voice dripping with venom. "Y-your son he-"Hook snarled, marching over to the window, "I refuse to call that pathetic, daydreaming excuse of a boy my son." He growled. Smee shifted uncomfortably. "Well then erm…Uhh the b-boy was seen going in the Indians direction…" Hook sighed and massaged his forehead with his fingers. That blasted boy, would he ever learn? Why did he have to be like his mother…? Hook spun round, raven black hair falling delicately round his shoulders. "Find him, whatever it takes just find him."

The sand beneath his feet seemed to shrink away from him, as Warren bent over the girl. She had black sleek hair and a pixy like figure, she was in light blue pyjamas and white socks, was she from his time? She was deathly pale and He peered closer at her, holding his breath as not to wake her, one thing he did notice though, was a shimmering mermaids coin hanging from her neck…

Suddenly, with the grace and speed of a viper, the girl shoved Warren over, Warren lay on his back, helpless and completely winded, He tried to reach for his sword but the girl already had her dagger at his throat, she had gold, green eyes that sparkled with mischief and anger, her rosy red lips inches from his as they slowly got up, the dagger glinted in the risen sun and the soft call of the sea got louder. "Who are you?" She sounded British, modern day, his heart skipped a beat was she from his time? His throat seemed to go dry and his mind went blank, he mouthed words but no sound came out. The girl rolled her eyes, lowering her dagger for a split second, in that second Warren snatched her wrist and violently thrust her to the ground. "That's a nice way to get an introduction (!)" Snarled the girl, Warren looked defiant. "Charming, are you always so polite?" The girl scowled deeper before kicking him hard in the stomach, Warren groaned, falling backwards, winded again, but not enough to not get his sword.

Both stood there, sword and dagger at each over's necks, breathing hard, then the girl did something unexpected. She…_laughed? _"I don't see what's so funny!" growled Warren. The girl just put her dagger away, and held her hands up. "Okay how about we call it a draw?" Warren glared at her suspiciously, cautiously putting his sword away. Holding out her hand the girl gave a gentle smile. "Eve, what's your name?" Warren smiled. "Warren." Eve nodded. "So are you an Indian?" Warren hesitated; telling her he was a pirate might make her back off…"Yes, I am an Indian." _I am such_ _a liar._ He thought. But Eve grinned and said; "Nice to meet you Warren the Indian." Her smile was catching, and Warren found himself smiling with her. "So where did you come from then?" Eve hesitated a bit before saying; "I'm with Peter…" Warren nodded. "Oh…" His heart was racing. "Could you take me to him?" Eve laughed, "I'm not gonna take a complete stranger to my friend, you could be anybody." Warren grinned. "Don't you trust me?" Eve shook her head. "Not yet…"

Their conversation was cut short when a shrill crow shot through the air. Worry flashed across Eve's pale face and she started to run, "I have to go! That's Peter! Goodbye!" Warren was shocked. "WAIT! When can I see you again?" Eve spun round, thinking for almost half a second she yelled back; "HERE! TOMMOROW!" And within a few gasps of the sea, she was gone.

**SORRY this took so long! Check out my other Fanfics and Review Please!**


	7. A change of clothes

**Sorry I haven't updated in… wow…AGES. I wrote some then my stupid computer decided to delete it so it took longer than I thought… Reviews appreciated. Sorry this is SO Short, going back to school tomorrow and I thought I should update.**

Eve ran towards the crowing, she was only in socks and she had to carefully but nimbly as she could leap over fallen logs, spiky twigs, dodging branches ducking low branches, all the while her head was buzzing with a million questions

_Well he certainly didn't look like an Indian… Have I met n Indian? No… Then how do you know what it looks like? Ummm STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF Concentrate… wait! I wasn't even talking to myself... I was just asking stupid questions in my head… does that count?_

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by another ear splitting crow that slashed through the thick undergrowth. She ran further to the sound, -carefully trying to avoid any bugs or usual creatures that might be lurking somewhere in the shadows- and sure enough she saw sunlight gently trickling through the leaves above and she fought her way in to a clearing.

The Nevertree stood proudly taller above all the other trees in Neverwood. With her branches spiralling all the way up to the newborn sky which was littered with daydreaming clouds as white as snow, the sun shone as bright as it always did and cast beautiful but sinister shadows on the forest floor.

"There you are!" cried a voice. Eve spun round to see Peter, a playful grin on his face and his hands on his hips, strawberry blond hair falling delicately over his bright blue eyes. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah." Eve had almost forgotten about the Mermaid encounter from yesterday. Her head was still spinning with questions about the Indian boy, if that was who he was. But she saw no reason why he would lie. "PETER!" There was a yell from inside the Nevertree, and Nibs dashed out. Wild nut brown hair waving gently round his face.

"Peter! Hook's planning something, we just got word from the Indians, they burnt down some of their village!" Peter stood in shock and fresh anger flashed in his eyes like summer lightning. He turned to Eve and said. "I gotta go see the mermaids again." He saw her face fall and added; "You don't have to come…" Eve nodded eagerly. "It's okay I don't mind I can find something to do, go find out what Hooks up to." Peter grinned and let out a crow, and all the lost boys followed as they charged through the jungle to see the mermaids.

Eve watched until they were gone and sighed. It was then that a great ball of fire suddenly exploded out of a nearby bush and landed at her feet. Fireflyer peered up at Eve and laughed. "_You still in nightclothes? I thought so Tinkerbell wants to see you." _and with that he started to tug at her shoulder impatiently and Eve laughed. "Okay I'm coming…"

Warren was buzzing as he watched as the ground beneath him etched away from being rock and turned in to soft grass. But what was that? There was a smell on the wind, a horrible burning smell. Burning? He started to run faster towards the village the burning smell got stronger and stronger and horror filled his heart as he reached the village.

It barely looked like a village anymore, just burnt piles of cloth which once resembled colourful tents and burnt and burning piles of wood, women and children screaming and wailing in agony as they lay wounded or dying on the ground. It was awful. Horses sprung from rubble, searching for their riders, a wild look in their eyes and Warren dodged as flames exploded from still burning wood, and watched in horror as the chief stumbled out of a barely standing tent, clutching his sword. His crooked features constantly set in a frown and his unshaven shaggy beard dangled at the end of his chin in a long dirty plait.

He let out a hacking cough before glaring accusingly at Warren. "You!" He snarled. "You did this!" Warren was taken aback. "B-but I…" But before he could protest a group of young Indian warriors surrounded him, all clutching burnt worn out spears. "They came for YOU. T-there were too many of them…and they had guns…" He then erupted in to another coughing fit and Warren realised what had happened. "Dad… Hook I mean did this?" He said coldly. The Chief nodded, "I want you out of here, before you cause anymore damage!"

Warren sighed and nodded. All his stuff had been burnt and he had nowhere to stay. He was led away by the armed Warriors and on to the beach was they had found him. He sighed and watched as the waves licked hungrily at the sand and pondered what to do next.

"Eve!" Now fairies may be small, but they are incredibly strong. And when Eve found Fireflyer pulling her along she never thought they could be so strong. But he pulled and tugged at her until they were in a clearing as small as a broom cupboard, only tall enough for her to stand up in, the only thing really lighting it up was Fireflyer and without another word he disappeared.

Eve felt black panic as she was left suspended in darkness. It was then she felt weird snipping sounds and light giggling. She spun round and felt a million invisible needles prick gently at her skin and she hissed at the pain. Then Tinkerbell suddenly lit up the small clearing, leaves surrounded her and brushed her skin and she looked crossly at the ball of light in front of her.

"Tink? What did you want me for?" Tinkerbell just grinned and said; "_See for yourself._" Eve felt herself being pulled again and led to a small pond were Eve peered in.

Her pyjamas had gone and she was wearing made out of green summer leaves and boots made from leather and a small top made from dried out rose petals. She looked even daintier which she hated, she should have been cold but she was warm, the summer air gently threaded through her hair and she stared at the stranger staring back at her.


	8. Treasure

**I updated! SORRY this took sooo long… Honestly it's hard to write this and not ruin it…Reviewsss please! Yeah there's gonna be some Eve and Warren stuff later on…Just have to wait a little while. The next chap will be better Honest!**

Hook smirked as he poured over his old map of Neverland, cleverly illustrated and carefully guarded. Warren was his own flesh and blood and at first he thought it would have been easy to track him… but he was wrong, he had had his crew spread out across the entire island within the last day and they had found nothing, barely a trace of him. He had underestimated him, greatly.

"Where could that blasted boy be?" He snarled under his breath. He had looked everywhere, it was driving him absolutely crazy, it shouldn't but it was. Why should he care of the boy lived or died? He was a rebellious, long haired idiot anyway…

He sat back in chair and sighed. He knew why. She would have wanted him to try.

Suddenly the door opened, and Smee stood there nervously peering at his Captain's face, trying to make out any sort of emotion, "Captain? S-should we keep looking?"

Hook was silent for a while, watching as the remaining trickle of sunlight was eaten up hungrily by nightfall. "Keep looking." He sighed wearily.

Peter- with his head pressed closely against the window of Hooks cabin- peered curiously at the map that Hook had fallen asleep studying. "What are you looking for Hook?" he growled for a long time the Captain had been acting different, his schemes on killing him had been drastically shortened, and now a random attack on the Indians? He squinted harder at the glass, and his breath steamed up the glass, he saw Hook shift and like a frightened bird, drifted off silently on the warm summer air.

Eve giggled and watched the crabs scuttle in and out of a small rock pool, stained with the constant lick of the sea. She had been there for a while now, waiting for the mysterious Indian boy. She had seen loads the other day; After Peter had gone to talk to the Indians, they had been to the cave near Neverpeak where apparently a dragon used to live. Peter spun her some tale of how it had kidnapped Princess Tiger Lilly and how he (of course) had to go rescue her save the day, the usual she expected from him. After that she had snuck out fairly early in the morning and waited at the beach. She sighed and lay on the sand, the small dress Tink and the fairies had made for her was surprisingly comfortable, Whichever way she moved it moved with her, not only that but it was pretty, and better than pyjamas…

She heard a small cough from above her and she opened one eye lazily, beaming up at him.

His hair lay in a messy black mane around his now tanned face, he looked a lot more like an Indian, wearing a dirty, baggy shirt that draped from his arms, and old rolled up black trousers. He had that bored lazy smile on his face and his big hazel eyes stared gently down at her.

"You came!" Warren rolled his eyes, trying to keep his glossy black hair out of his eyes. "Duh!" He held out a hand and helped her up; he looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a change from the pyjamas." She blushed. "Yeah…" She peered at him more closely. "You look more like an Indian today." Warren smirked and cocked his head gently. "You don't look like your average Wendy." Eve grinned and folded her arms. "I'm not."

She leaned played lazily with her dagger. And Warren asked her the question he had been dying to ask her; "Are you from…um…" He gestured up to the clear sky, where the clouds seemed to hide and the sun slept. Eve gave him a strange look. "Sorry?" Warren struggled to say what he meant. "Y'know from…the other world…" Eve's eyes brightened. "Yes." Warren smiled, "So am I!" Eve looked at him, gobsmacked, "You?" Warren nodded and chuckled lightly as he saw a million emotions flicker across her face, "W-what? How?" She shook her head and looked at him bewildered. "I don't get it." Warren laughed and wandered over to the rock pool Eve had been peering in. He sat down and washed his neck with the water, shivering a little as the icy water ran down his back. He looked at Eve from the corner of his eye staring at him in part shock.

"Two years ago." He said carefully. If he was going to convince her he was Indian he had to word his story carefully. Warren wasn't a bad person, he could be though. He needed her to think he was an Indian so that she might take him to Peter and he could take him home, if she found out he was a pirate she'd never take him. "I was in a hot air balloon, a kinda school trip thing, but I had no-one with me, I was only messing around but…I couldn't control it and it floated off…" He trailed off, staring guiltily down at the gold sand. He felt bad lying to her. "I ended up on this very beach actually… The Indians found me and took me in…"Eve nodded and shifted uncomfortably, and he glanced at her. "What about you?"

Eve groaned and sat next to him, her long black hair falling gently around her shoulders. "You know, the usual, whisked off to Neverland by the one and only child Peter Pan to become a mother…" Warren laughed. "No offence but you would be one crap mother!" Eve scowled at him, but reluctantly nodded. "Yeah…" She looked up at the sky. "It's so weird, a few days ago I was in my Pj's and the next I'm in a place I never thought existed." Warren nodded. "Yeah, pretty weird."

The pair sat there, Warren catching up on everything he had missed in the two years he had been gone, and Eve learning about life in Neverland. How in the night that monster would roam the forests and shadows came out to play in the caves, and when the Mermaids and Fairies would hold Ball's for each season, even winter whenever it came around. "Sounds fun…" said Eve wistfully, looking out to the sea. Warren peered at her; she wasn't much like a Wendy. He looked at the sea, the smell of salt was powerful, he could almost taste it and he remembered fondly of old days out to the beach with the other care kids. Playing in the sun, smothered in sun cream and licking sandy ice creams and eating soggy sandwiches… sitting in the sun and watching the other families, playing about on the sand, making sandcastle's, laughing. Happy… his heart ached when he realised he would never have that, Not ever.

He looked at Eve. "Can you swim?" She nodded and at this he got up, wriggled out of his shirt, grabbed Eve by the wrist and dragged her in to the freezing cold sea.

Eve let out a shocked and horrified gasp as she was shoved in to the icy water. The smell of salt stung sharply at her nose and she was dragged deeper in to the waves, they shoved against her but oddly she didn't fight it as Warren dragged her in until the water lapped at her shoulders. She stood there, eyes wild with shock and Warren laughed, barely noticing the cold. His curls flung wildly around his head as he dove under the dark blue waves. Emerging later, soaking wet and giggling. Eve stood there wide eyed and shivering, the sand beneath her feet clung to her and she stood there, waving her arms in the cold sea. "W-what was T-that for? I d-didn't do anything to you!" She giggled angrily. "Don't be such a girl!" He laughed splashing her gently. Eve laughed; "I AM a girl stupid." Eve smirked at him and dove under, the water was crystal clear and she blinked as bubbles rushed in front of her eyes, and she heard a dull splash as Warren dove under too.

She watched in amusement as his jet black curls floated lazily about his head, and kicked her way down to the sea bed, which was bedecked on shell's and seaweed, and flickered with pattern of the sea above them. She opened her mouth to yell as a small flurry of fish exploded from a small hole in the rainbow coral and watched as they spiralled off in to the warm horizon. She kicked her way towards the surface and gasped as fresh air filled her lungs; she looked round for Warren who emerged from the sparkling water seconds later. He beamed at her. "I'm glad I've found someone who knows what I'm talking about most of the time." He said, lifting himself upwards so he was floating on his back, facing the now cloudless sky. Eve copied and they both floated there, staring up at the sky. "Same, I thought It would be fun here, but I think Peter's trying to turn me in to a Wendy…" "How so?" Eve sighed. "You know the Peter from the Disney cartoons? And he always treated Wendy like she was kinda dumb?" "Yeah." "That's it, but I know a bit more than him so I think he's kinda intimidated by that… "She shook her head slightly. "Anyway…you seen any pirates near here?"

"W-what?" Stammered Warren, he had switched off and the mention of pirates made him lose concentration and he sank in to the water. Eve, also distracted swivelled round to look for him and fell in the now warm water.

They both emerged from the glistening water, gasping and giggling. But suddenly an all too familiar crow rang through the air. And Eve instinctively winced at the harsh sound. "I gotta go…" She said sadly, her voice trailing off at the look of disappointment on Warren's face. "It's okay." She nodded and ran out of the sea, and on to the golden sand, a trail of golden dust followed in her wake.

"EVE!" the urgency swirled in Peter's blue eyes as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "The pirates are looking for someone…have you seen anyone new lately?" Eve stood there, in the dim light of the underground den. Looking at the motley crew of ragged boys the stood hunched over a map of Neverland. "Um…no?" Peter groaned. "I didn't think you'd be much help." He ran back to the table and pointed around the heavily illustrated scrap of paper. "They've been searching for two days now…and Hook has been acting weird…weirder than usual." His blond hair fell gently over his face which was screwed up in concentration. "Were gonna need to keep an eye on them. They wouldn't burn down an Indian's village for nothing." The lost boys nodded. Peter pointed to Nibs. "Nibs, take the twins tomorrow and follow the pirates, see if you can eavesdrop on something…anything, you never know they might be looking for treasure." Treasure…the word practically screamed adventure, it drove the lost boys in to a series of triumphant crowing.

"If that codfish IS looking for treasure we better get to it first!"

"Of course we'll get to it first…we ALWAYS do!"

"And we'll bury it somewhere really secret, and Hook will have to kill us to find it!"

"We can make a map!"

"I'LL make it!"

"NO me!"

"I said it first!" screamed one twin, shoving his brother. "But I wanted to" I'm the best drawer!" And the whole gang was suddenly launched in to a huge argument. Eve looked round at the squabbling group and glanced at Peter, who just rolled his eyes at her. "HEY!" He snapped, and soon all eyes swivelled to him, mid fight. "I'LL make the map." A series of mumbles protests scatters across the group but nobody dared argue with Peter. "Don't get your hopes up, it might not be treasure." warned Eve. "This is Hook were talking about…treasure is the only thing he cares about." said Curley. "Yeah, his heart's too bad to care about anything or anyone else." sneered Tootles. "IF he HAS heart." Peter pointed out. Eve grinned; they really were just how she imagined them to be. "And when he finds the treasure…" Grinned Peter… "We'll ambush him!"

The roar of appreciation was so loud Eve thought it might shake the ground. The lost boys suddenly started sharpening their daggers and arrows in preparation. Eve stood there, watching the events unfold and she felt Peter tap her on the shoulder. She spun round and she felt him whisper in her ear. "If you want, I'll give you a higher share of the treasure than the others." Eve beamed at him. "Thanks Peter." Peter just shrugged.


	9. Fishing

Warren fought his way through the thick undergrowth, eyes shining. Eve, it was fantastic having someone else to talk to, especially someone who understood what he was talking about when most of the time. He loved how her eyes sparkled when she talked about how much she loved the stars. Ever since he had been cast out by the Indians he had been on his own in his own little cave in a small clearing deep in the woods. He had built himself a reasonably cosy camp. He built a fire to keep him warm and leaves, hay and moss for bedding. He boiled grass and flowers if he hadn't caught any fish that day. It tasted absolutely disgusting. He shudders at the thought. He was going to catch some today but of course got distracted by a certain someone… he let his mind wander wistfully to earlier that day.

He had woken up early and spent most of his day, fiddling with his spear which he had made last night so he could catch fish. It was a hot day and he decided to do it later. He folded his arms under his head and stared lazily up at the newborn sky. The clouds drifted far above him and he wondered if anyone back home missed him. He sighed and shut his eyes and tried not to think about it. Two years, that's a long time. And now his chance had come along. Eve. Eve was his chance, if he could just get her to tell him where Peter was then he could go home. Home, did he even want to go home? Was there any point? He doubted they had missed him. If anyone had missed him. And even if he DID leave, he wouldn't see Eve again...

Eve...

"Warren?"

He shot up, and in doing so his head collided with Eve's and she fell backwards, clutching her head. They sat there, half giggling half groaning.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, helping her up. "You okay?" Eve rolled her eyes. "Yeah being headbutted for no reason doesn't hurt at all(!)" But she was grinning and he grinned back. "It's good to see you again." Eve laughed. "Thanks. I managed to give Peter the slip, he seems determined to turn me in to Wendy. He tried to make me sow his shadow on again yesterday..." Warren grinned. "Aww your turning in to his Wendy." Eve's eyes widened and shuddered. But she giggled. "Gosh I hope not... that would be scary." Warren smiled at her. "Yeah, I like you the way you are." Eve found the comment so ridiculous she found herself blushing. She gestured to the spear, which was laid on the ground behind him. Warren sighed. "I was gonna go fishing, but got distracted." "By what?" She asked. _You._ He wanted to say... but instead said; "The clouds." He sighed. "But your here now so I might as well start." He glanced up at Eve. "You wanna help?" "Of course."

He rolled up his sleeves and trouser legs, and grabbed his spear. He waded in to the warm water. He looked to his right and saw Eve leaping from rock to rock beside him. "It'll be easier with two of us." She said, her black hair swished wildly around her shoulders as she leaped from rock to rock. "I can spot the fish, and you can catch it." Warren chuckled, looking down at the still water making sure not to step on any sharp rocks. "Sounds like a good plan to me-URGH" He cried suddenly. Eve jerked her head upwards, almost lost her balance. "W-what?" Warren groaned as he peeled seaweed off his leg. "Damn seaweed." He growled. Eve stood there laughing at him. Warren glared at her. "It's not funny It's gross." He smirked waving it in her face. "Gross!" She squealed, grabbing his arm and shoving it away. He laughed as she wobbled dangerously and with a crash landed in the crystal water.

Warren stood there giggling his head off, and looking down at a furious Eve. "That was YOUR fault." she growled. Warren opened his mouth to answer when he felt Eve bolt up and grab his arm, yanking hiim down in to the shallow water with him. He landed next to her, sprinkling her in warm water. They laid there in the water giggling like crazy. "We suck at fishing." sighed Warren. "Correction, YOU Suck at fishing... YOUR the one that freaked out over a bit of seaweed." giggled Eve splashing him. Warren laughed. "I freaked out? ME? You fell over when it came within inches of your face!" he laughed splashing her back. Eve laughed and looked around in the water. "Well if there were any fish around here anyway we'd have scared them off by now." said Eve. Warren sighed and got up. He took of his shirt and ringed it out, Eve stared up at him, she looked at him, for the first time really looked at him, her heart suddenly pounded a thousand times per second. His beautiful glossy black curls were now wet and he stared down at her with deep piercing blue eyes. He was beautiful. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She blushed when she realized she was staring, and glanced away nervously. But something nagged at her; where had she seen those eyes before?

Warren beamed down at her, she was gorgeous, her black hair was soaking wet and clung to her pale skin and her eyes sparkled with a passionate mischief she sat up with her legs drawn in to her chest, she was so small and... and funny... and smart... He shook his head and laughed nervously, and he helped her up, and their eyes locked.

Then a sudden all too familiar crow shot through the calm of the beach. Eve looked around wildly, scared that Peter would come soaring out of the skies at any second. Warren looked at her crestfallen, "Do you HAVE to go every time he calls?" Eve nodded. "He's not as stupid as you think he is, he gets suspicious." Warren sighed and picked up his spear. "Okay." Eve sighed. Then had an idea; "What if, I sneaked out...and you met me here at night?" Warren nodded eagerly. She grinned. "Midnight?" "Of course." "See you then." He flashed a lazy grin at her and Eve felt her heart about ready to explode. Then the ear splitting crow shot through the silence once again. "Bye..." And she rushed off down the beach, a small storm of golden sand followed in her wake. He watched her go then made his way back to his cave.

The deeper he went in to the forest the more certain he was. "I think... I think I love her..." he told himself out loud. _You think?_ replied the voice in his head. Warren shook his head and whispered gently to himself... "No I know...Oh I don't know..." he growled. In his frustration he slashed at the branches in front of him. They hit the ground and he sighed. He hadn't believed in love all of his life, why start now? But then again he hadn't believed in faith, or trust... or pixie dist either. And now here he was, running from pirates in Neverland...

Slightly gestured to the Twins ready to attack. _Three._ He mouthed. _Two... One..._Suddenly their was a roar of frustration as suddenly pirates exploded from the forest behind them, swords drawn, the boy (or not boy, Slightly still hadn't figured yet) pun round, his eyes were suddenly filled with a horrified fear. As he broke in to a run, Slightly stood there mouth agape. So the pirates ere looking for one of their own... but why? usually ex pirates became Roarers and nobody cared. Why were they so desperate to catch him? He crouched down as low as he could as a stampede of Pirates flew after the not boy. The second they were out of sight, he dashed over to the twins.

"Find out were he sets up camp, don't let he pirates get to him okay? We can use him against them, if he was so important they burnt down an entire Indian's village for him then he must be important. I'll go and tell Peter!" The Twins nodded and dashed after him. Slightly hurled himself through the undergrowth, he glanced behind him to see if anyone was following him, and crashed in to Eve. They hit the ground, both of them groaning. Slightly blinked at her, rubbing his head. "Eve?" Eve sat there, stunned. "Slightly?" Slightly leapt to his feet. "What are you doing here? Peter's probably looking for you! That and it's dangerous There are pirates lurking around." Eve sighed and rolled ehr eyes, getting up as she did so. "I can look after myself... and anyway I-I got lost." she snapped, struggling to her feet and folding her arms. Slightly glared at her. Uncertain whether she was telling the truth, he could never tell with her. He sighed and grabbed her wrist; "Fine come ON I have to warn Peter." He dragged her through the forest and Eve asked; "Warn him if what?" "We found who the pirates were after..." "Who?" Slightly was about to reply when he saw the den in front of them. "I'll explain later."

Warren groaned and immediately changed direction, they couldn't find out where he lived. Or he'd have to find a brand new camp all over again. He twisted and turned in and out of forests, he weaved in and out of trees careful not to get his shirt snagged on anything, he knew they wouldn't shoot, his father wanted him back alive... he hoped. Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air, and birds of all colors of the rainbow exploded out of the trees above him, the roar of their fearful cries stopped his train of thoughts and he clasped his hands over his ears and groaned. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears and his heart just about ready to explode out of his chest.

They shot at him.

THEY SHOT AT HIM? His dad must have been really desperate. He couldn't help feel a little but awesome, but mostly scared. He didn't wanna go back there, no way. After this is dad might not even let him out on deck! Dad... _Should I even call him that?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head. _No. Not at all. _He screamed and dropped to the floor as a gunshot exploded in to the tree next to him. Bark flew everywhere and he struggled to his feet and kept running. He heard yelling from behind him, and dared to turn his head, all he saw was a blur of green and brown as he raced through the undergrowth, he found it was getting harder and harder to run, as if he was running uphill?

Suddenly the ground beneath him changed from soft grass to hard rock, and a sudden rush of cold air hit him like a slap in face, filling his body with the strong smell of salt. He stared in horror at the ground that had vanished in front of him and felt his stomach drop as he watched the waves claw hungrily at the ends of the cliff he was standing on, white waves of froth exploded from beneath him and the roar of the waves filled his head, the smell of salt was so strong it had started to sting his nose, his mind raced and he couldn't think straight. He backed away from the edge, but he felt the wind of bullets as they raced past him. He looked back and looked down at the sea. There was only one option.

He took a deep shaky breath, trying not to think of the pain he took four steps backward... and leaped.

A horrible cold wind rushed through him as he plummeted from the cliff, he curled himself in to a ball and took a deep breath, the wind screamed in his ears ans he hit the water with a deafening crash. Freezing cold water swirled round him and crushed him from all around. He forced his eyes open and for a few seconds, only saw the dazzling blue of the light as it hit the water, but his eyes focused and he tried to figure out where to go. The impact had almost taken the breath out of him and he tried not to open his mouth to scream at the agony. He felt as if there was a huge rock being shoved in to his chest, he could barely move when he suddenly heard a collection of dull thuds and he swirled his body around to see a bullet heading straight for him. He swerved his body out of the way and narrowly missed it, Warren could feel himself about ready to pass out, his head swirled and he knew he had to get air or he'd pass out and end up anywhere!

Using what felt like the last of his strength he kicked his way to the surface, he broke through the calm surface and he felt air rush through his lungs and he started to cough violently. He took deep breaths, sucking in the air gratefully. His eyesight was blurred and all he saw was a smudged glow that came from the glare of the sun. He shivered as the water licked at his arms and he struggled to stay afloat, his eyes finally managed to focus slightly and he saw green nearby. He blinked, trying to get the water out of his eyes and the green evolved in to trees and land... land! He felt a grin spread across his face and he started to swim towards it. He had drifted too faraway from the beach he met Eve on, and the cliff he had leapt from. But he didn't care, he was alive, and he had escaped his dad again. He was free, and he was a little closer to getting to Peter...


	10. Faith, TRUST, and Pixie dust

Warren Heaved himself on to shore, an aching pain filled his body and he clutched the cold wet sand half heartedly, sucking in great gulps of air like soup. He groaned as he felt the wind blow gently around him and he looked up at the now dark sky. He was exhausted from the swim; the sea was stronger than he thought it was and had been constantly been pushing against him. He lay on his back sprawled don the wet sand. He blinked up wearily. Most of his energy sucked out; his mind racing. The gunshots still echoed in his head, ricocheting around his head until the reality of it sank in. They shot at him, his dad must be desperate… they almost had him… that was close… way too close. He struggled upwards, his head spinning, he fell forewords so he was on his knees. He grunted and stood shakily up again, his black frizzy hair was starting to dry and hung gently around his face. He gagged at the salty taste lingering in his mouth. His body screamed in agony. And he knelt hunched on the sand. Trying to stop the tears from dripping down his face, Why him? Why must he live in this constant nightmare?

Hook clawed at his deck maliciously with his hook. An old habit he did when he was concentrating or pondering his next move. Eyes deep and lost in thought he glared in to space. His curls bounced round his head and the sunlight behind him was fading to a flamed orange. The light caused gangly pointy shadows to dance on the walls in a devilish fashion. Hook was used to them, darkness surrounded his thoughts but how could he outsmart someone alike him in every way? Any sort of slip up had been carefully looked at, not even tracks. He was so much like him it scared him a bit. His sky blue eyes scanned the room, trying to find something to spark the inspiration, to light the fire to an idea.

"Captain?"

Undeterred Hook was wrenched from his deep thoughts and he dragged his steely glare to Smee, who was standing in the doorway, face a picture of calm, but deep in his kind grey eyes were a layer of fear. Hook felt a small fist of hatred somewhere deep inside him for this pathetic excuse of a man, he missed Starkey. He somehow knew always what to say, he was tall, slim and dark haired. The best first mate he ever had…

"What?" Growled Hook from his ragged curtain of black glossy curls which fell in front of his face, letting the sinister shadows dance about his features, his Hook still scratching at his desk impatiently; like a dog would maul a bone when hungry.

"Some of the crew found out where the boy has been visiting often…" Smee's voice trailed off, nervously eyeing the pistol that hung on the captain weapon belt. The constant deep rumble of metal on wood bounced off the walls, and an uneasy atmosphere settled. "Where?" Barked James. Smee jumped and wrung the end of his sea worn once white shirt. "The beach on the other side of Never peak, nobody ever goes there anymore because it's so close to the mountain, that if it did erupt then it would be the first to be destroyed." Hook abruptly stopped clawing at his desk and smirked from underneath his dark expression. A triumphant grin that lit up his face with a knowing pride and confidence that made him a good captain, well the most feared that is.

"Smee." His voice was like honey, beautifully sweet, thick with sugar and a healthy youth, sweet music to the ears of the coarse, but like honey was sticky, it had an almost hidden and constantly lingering aggressive edge. "Ready the crew, were going to ambush him." Smee nodded and went to leave, but stopping short he paused… almost reluctant. "What is it?" Hook mumbled, he now had his back to him, fiddling with his Hook as not to pace the room in impatience. "Well… he wasn't going to the beach for… no reason…" Hook stopped and turned his head so his silky hair whipped behind his back in a sharp motion. He locked his icy glare on the pirate and with his voice dripping with passionate venom he spat; "And what reason would that be?" Smee blinked startled. "A girl capn' he's been meeting a girl." Hook stared at him, completely astonished. (Of course he did not show this, any sort of emotion had been compressed deep within himself) The boy couldn't say boo to a goose, his attempts at coaxing the child out of his stubborn antisocial behaviour had failed. Smee darted out of the room and started yelling orders to the sleep depraved crew and Hook slammed the door behind him. He blinked, already in his mind he had started forming a plan, he hated the fact that his mind was now a burning inferno, his temper was completely uncontrollable and untameable and he let out a small growl. But the thought of getting him back safely seemed to extinguish the fire pulsing through his veins and he looked out the window to the island. Wondering what he was to do with the boy when he DID come back.

Slightly bounced off the old grey mattress that lay underneath the chute, and dashed over to Peter. Who was sitting upside down on his chair, playing with his dagger in a bored manner. His eyes flickered in a dull interest up at Slightly before returning their steely blue gaze to his weapon. Slightly stood there, breathless and blinking at the One and Only child. "Peter…" he snapped after he had calmed down and caught his breath; an edge to his voice. An edge Peter did not like, but a few seconds later Eve crashed on to the mattress giggling, And Peter leapt up as nimble as a mountain goat, a grin lit up his face and he dragged Eve up by the hand. "Mother! There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Eve stared blankly at Peter, his torrent of questions hit her like in a blurry mess and she just smiled back at him; "I got lost again." Peter tossed his strawberry blond tangled hair and laughed. "You get lost a lot." Eve shrugged. "Just came to say I'm going to bed early." Peters face fell. "Why?" "So we can get up even earlier and have even more adventures tomorrow!" beamed Eve. Though secretly she knew she was dying to see Warren again. Peter blinked at her; "Well you do like sleeping… but you have to PROMISE to get up REALLY early tomorrow—" he said waving his dagger in her face almost threateningly. "I will!" beamed Eve and dashed through the hidden exit to her Eve house. (Making sure to pinch the wooden crocodile clock on her way out) Peter stood there, slightly bewildered. "Pe—"Began Slightly, but stopped himself. He was lost in his own childish thoughts. There was a moments silence, most of the other lost boys were asleep and the sound of the early night slithered around them. Peter turned to face Slightly. "Did you find anything out?" Slightly nodded. "We know who the pirates are after… some boy… well I think he's a boy… looks kinda like a grown up to me but the Twins are following him now to see where his hideout is." Peter grinned triumphantly, eternal youth sparkling in his ocean eyes. "We got him…"

Warren was shaking violently and uncontrollably with a sinister cold that wrapped itself around his insides. His fingers were numb and he tried to stop a hacking cough as he battled his way through the chilly jungle. The moon sat sullen in the sky, being his only source of light. The stars burned in the sky, which was a rich and passionate black and blue chaotic mess. Nothing had looked familiar at first as he had swam on to the other side of the island, but he remeberd marking the trees around or near his camp with dark red chalk that he "Borrowed" off the Indians. He was also secretly kicking himself that he didn't have the sense to get a clock from them or anything either, Hook, (having still have a huge phobia of clocks,) never had one on the ship. So telling the time was pretty damn impossible. He decided he would warm up at his den first then make his way to the beach, he'd rather be early than late. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice himself stumbling in to his camp. He looked around startled, rubbing his shoulders al the while. He blinked in the dull light of the moon as it caused shadows to grow taller and more threatening. He wandered round the trees a bit; snapping off bits of small twigs and wrenching large pieces of grass form the ground and made a small pile. He shudders and sat on the grass, clenching his teeth together to stop them from chattering, he reached for two thick sticks and started to rub them together vigorously. Suddenly a small slither of smoke started to weave its way from the wood, and from that a small flame exploded from the wood. Warren beamed in grateful victory and chucked the twigs on to the small pile of wood and grass.

He watched, relaxed as the flames leapt hungrily on the small pile of grass and twigs. Snatching and gobbling up the twigs and grass in a furiously quick rage. The flames danced and licked up at the night sky and Warren found his thoughts drifting back to Eve. There was something about her… she wasn't shallow, when they were laying on the beach she told him about how she wanted to study stars when she's older, it was the way her eyes lit up when she went on about the future, she still had hope. Something he thought he had lost. She had told him all about how she had grown up in care, how she had been viciously bullied and how she always felt better when she was stargazing. "Just felt I wasn't… on earth anymore, like I was somewhere completely different… somewhere peaceful…" she blushed. "You must think me stupid right?" He shook his head. "No." Warren smiled gently at her. "Not at all." He admired how no matter how much she'd been through all her life she hadn't given up hope for a better future, he on the other hand had almost given up hope altogether. Drowning in his own self pity. He warmed his hands by the fire for a few minuets until he felt the shivers melt away, the comforting light of the fire seemed to chase the shadows away and he watched in dismay as he watch the flames eventually slicker and die. He was shaking again, but not with cold, with nerves. Every time he thought about her, it's like his hope returned to him, every time he caught her eyes, butterflies exploded in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling… he sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts, and started to make his way towards the beach; mind racing and still struggling to find words for his feelings. Little did her know the two curious twins sitting in the bushes nearby, watching.

Eve stared at the ticking clock, five to twelve, she couldn't take it any longer, she exploded out of the blanket she had wrapped herself in to protect herself from the cold and crept out of the Wendy-now-turned-Eve house. The sound of forest and jungle life swirled around her and the exotic scents of plants and unknown creatures filled the air. The grass was soft on her bare feet, but it was a harsh cold and she whimpered slightly as she started running through the forest, weaving and dodging over longs and past trees, whipping past branches that stretched out, eager to grab her. There was something about Warren… she didn't know what that seemed to make her glow form the inside, sometimes she caught a look in his eye, a look that looked as if any sort of hope or life had been sucked out of him. As if misery had overwhelmed and defeated him, but this was only for a few seconds and usually he would finally catch her eye and life would sparkle like fresh dew in his newborn blue eyes. He had also grown up in care and (though he seemed reluctant) told her his melancholy tale of his mother dying at birth and his untameable temper. How all his life he had not actually trusted anyone. Her heart ached with pity but a secret joy at finding someone like her. Why was he the only thing that seemed to make sense in her crazy life? Something about his smile that beckoned her to his side, something about the way he looked at her that made her melt away like butter, or how he seemed to know if she was faking a smile. She knew it was ridiculous... these feeling couldn't possible have developed over a matter of days… but they did and they had, and for once in her life Eve let herself hope… believe something good… something magical might happen to her once in her life.

Maybe she could get her happy ending?

Suddenly a rush of fresh cold sea air hit her full on I the face and she let out a rugged gasp. The sea was illuminated by the moonlight and the stars sat in small blazing clusters in the chaotic sky. The sand lay still, all creatures beneath its surface unmoving, either dead or asleep and the scene took her breath away, the soft Whisper of the sea seemed lull her worries and she breathed in the salty air gratefully once again. She laughed and sniffed again. Smoke? Was he here already?

Warren blinked at the fire dancing in front of him. The flames fascinated him… captivating him. He loved the way they danced and clawed at the dark swirling black sky, a violent slash of red against a deep passionate blackish blue… he was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice Eve approaching him from behind.

Warren glanced behind him to see Eve making her way across the beach and grinned. "Hi." She looked sleepy. She sat down on the sand next to him and drew her legs to her chest and stretched her arms out so her hands were by the fire. Warren watched in amusement as her eyes automatically swivelled to the sky, he followed her gaze to the clusters of stars that lay over the beautifully eerily black sky, the moon sat like a large pearl, it's twin reflected on the dark ocean waters which lapped at the dark golden sand peacefully. The smell of salt was no longer overpowering and the cry of the seagulls had vanished and all that was left was the soft whisper of the sea. "I'll take you to Peter." Warren looked at the girl, astonished. Eve didn't look at him, but kept staring at the stars in silent wonder, but soon her goldish green eyes swivelled to his and he saw for the first time an almost vulnerability. "Warren… I've never trusted anyone in my life before…" She shifted slightly closer to him, "I can't take you to him now but-""Eve..." Interrupted Warren; "Eve, I'm… I'm not sure if I… WANT to go back home…" His voice trailed off and he fumbled for words. Eve looked quizzically at him. "Why not? You've been stuck here for two years…" Warren took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his silky curls. "Because then I wouldn't be able to see you." Eve looked out to sea distantly and shrugged. "So? Why do you care? Nobody's ever missed me, and I'm pretty sure you'll end up forgetting me anyway." Warren blinked at her. "Why don't you come back with me?" Eve scoffed. "No point. There's nothing left for me back there." Her voice trailed off and she looked forlorn in to the distance. "Eve." She turned her head to face him, and Warren saw that tears had started to cloud her eyes. "Eve you have me." Eve nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Willing herself not to cry. She was shocked to find him drawing her in to his chest and hugging her tightly. She glanced up at him and she met his piercing blue gaze, sparks seemed to fly as Warren leant in and kissed Eve softly on the lips. Eve could feel a million butterflies explode inside her, her heart pounded faster the wings of a hummingbird and she felt her breath snatched away as she felt a million electric shocks ripple through her and she could feel herself lighter than air.

Warren was relived when she kissed him back, her lips were soft and he clutched her arms tightly. Not wanting to ever let go. The world suddenly started spinning at a million miles an hour and they were in the middle, the moon sparkled and he felt a weightless sensation fill him. Eve kissed him back a little harder and they both drew away, breathless, both glowing slightly. "I love you... honestly; I've never really loved anyone before and… I just know I've never actually felt like this… oh I must sound so cheesy but… I'm trying to say how I feel but… it just doesn't come out right…" Eve laughed at his mumbling. "Warren, I love you too." Warren breathed exhausted. "That's good to know." She smiled at him sleepily and kissed him on the forehead, he dragged her down so they were laid on the sand. They laid there for a while looking up at the stars, neither noticing nor caring when their eye lids started to drooping…

**SORRY if this is so damn cheesy, I can't tell anymore… *SIGH* I've not updated in…. AGES Sorry about that, I uploaded everything on to a memory stick then I lost it. *Laughs* I know I'm a ditz but never mind. I'm such a bad person, I can't believe I haven't updated in AGES! O_0 SORRY ARGHH I Am constantly being bothered by writers block… -_- Aaand lack of sleep… I don't own Peter Pan, or else I would make Wendy older and she'd be a pirate…. **


End file.
